


Dick Rider Bro Strider

by orphan_account



Series: BroDave Drabble ideas [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 9 years old, Consensual Underage Sex, Dick riding, Edging, Facial, M/M, Sex, Underage - Freeform, cum, flaccid cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bro rides flaccid 9 year old Dave's cock and edges himself before cumming on his face.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Series: BroDave Drabble ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864180
Kudos: 2





	Dick Rider Bro Strider

Bro making young Dave lay down, like 8 or 9, and bro riding his lil bros baby cock despite Dave being soft and not understanding why Bro is doing this it feels weird but Bro is moaning and praising him and since a finger can find a prostate, when Bro gets Dave to hit his hes praising him so much more and jerking himself on Dave as he rides him, when hes about to cum he stops himself and edges himself a few times to make sure there would be plenty a mess when he finally cums he aims for Dave's face, dumping all of his load onto him.


End file.
